


Family

by Multifiiction



Category: John Wick (Movies), John Wick - Fandom, John Wick x Reader - Fandom
Genre: AU, Addams Family AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy, Inspired by Addams Family, Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You and your husband invite some of John's friends and your neighbours over to celebrate.
Relationships: John Wick & Original Female Character(s), John Wick & You, John Wick x reader - Relationship, John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 21





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Addams Family AU

John never really liked his neighbours, and they never liked him.   
For them, the Wick family was full of weirdos who always dressed in black. The jealous neighbours often talked about the family. Trying to figure out how they could afford to live in a huge mansion. The Wick family was not social; they barely talked to people outside their family.  
Therefore, when they were invited to the Wick mansion, there was no question in their mind that they will all go. Everyone dressed up in his or her fancy dresses and suits.   
The event was to celebrate the newest addition to the family, Oliver Wick.   
Once all guests have arrived, the house was almost filled with people. No one was surprised to see that the inside of the house was just as terrifying and scary as the outside. Vintage furniture all over the mansion, paintings that seemed as if they followed you with their eyes and the huge chandelier on the ceiling. All signs that this family was filthy rich. The neighbours of the family realized that there were some people who they didn’t know and weren’t living nearby for sure. Little did they know that those were some of John’s friends from work.  
All the guests were speaking when suddenly the butler asked for everyone’s attention.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to ask for all of your attention please. Thank you very much for coming so all of us can celebrate the youngest addition to the Wick family. Please enjoy your stay and I wish for everyone to have a wonderful evening. The pleasure is mine to introduce the family. The family’s first and second-born children, Charlotte and Marcus Wick.” everyone clapped as the ten and eight-year-old made their way down the stairs. They looked perfect, and everyone noted that all they wore was black. As soon as the children arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the butler spoke up once again. “The man himself, Mr Jonathan Wick, his beautiful wife, the breath-taking Mrs Y/N Wick and the main reason why this night could happen, Oliver Wick.”   
John was right by your side as you appeared on top of the stairs. Your new-born right in your arms as all of you made your way down the stars. People were clapping and you offered a gentle smile to your butler, James, as you finally arrived and stood by your other two children.   
While you walked down the stairs, you were so elegant that all men were left breathless. A woman who just gave birth looking so flawless. While the men could not take their eyes off you, the women were staring at John. He looked excessively handsome in his all-black suit. All women wanted to be you and all men wanted to be John, for a moment they all forgot where they were. You two had that effect on people.   
John finally spoke up, holding your waist just a bit tighter.  
“My friends, I’m happy to see all of you here. Thank you for coming to celebrate the birth of my third child. Please enjoy your stay.” was all that he said and people went back to talking. Many came over to you to congratulate and took a look at your baby.  
The evening went quite well all guests forgot who’s house they were in until a neighbour’s wife caught Charlotte playing with a very sharp knife. She ran over to you telling you what she saw when you were in the middle of talking about Oliver to the other women.  
“Oh dear, Lottie! What have I told you about knifes honey?”  
“That I’m too old to play with them.”  
“That’s right; you know very well where the guns and machetes are. Please. Thank you, Mary, I told her that she is too old to play with those things, but she just seems to love them so much. Imagine that, her brother was only four when he learned how to shoot perfectly, and she was still only interested in knives and swords. But she cannot help it really, she is at that very special age when a girl has only one thing on her mind. ” Everyone’s blood ran cold as they told their children to be extra careful while Mary leaned down to the level of Charlotte and asked with a smile,  
“Boys?”  
“Homicide,” replied Charlotte with a very serious tone and face before leaving.  
The next incident was when John was listening to Mr Smith’s story about fishing when he saw Marcus on top of the stairs with a rope around his neck.  
All men panicked as they tried to go to the boy to stop him from dying but John stayed as calm as ever.  
“Marcus! We spoke about this. You promised your mother that you will stop playing hangman. Do be selfish my boy ask others to play with you.”  
“But Dad!”  
“No, this is an event, go play hangman with the others. Or show them your guillotine.” the child decided to get off the railing and headed towards the other children. “We got him a guillotine as his birthday present after he begged for a small one. However, that is just ridiculous, so he got a genuine one that was used in France in 1791. And the best part that is has real blood on it. And they didn’t even charge extra for it! What a deal.” John said as he took a big huff from his cigar.   
Upon hearing that five men ran to get their child.  
In your eyes, the evening could not have been better. You enjoyed your time even if you got rather bored with the women. You wanted to be with your husband. Then the music started, and upon hearing that, John was quick to get into action.   
“How long has it been since we waltzed my Love?” his voice made everyone weak in the knee. Thankfully, Oliver was put to sleep into his little crib an hour ago.  
“Oh, John…hours.” you replied as he guided you to the dance floor and lead the way. The two of you started dancing slowly as John occasionally kissed your hand. Everyone around the mansion was looking at the two of you. It was clear for all just how much the two of you were in love.  
After the night ended and everyone left, every mother had to calm their daughters and every father had to listen to all the stories about the guillotine.  
You were out on the balcony, looking at your children playing in the backyard digging up the graves with the help of James when you heard your husband’s voice behind you.  
“Unhappy, My Love?”  
“Yes, completely.” he hugged you from behind holding you close. “John, last night you were unhinged, you were like some desperate howling demon, you frightened me. Do it again.” you whispered the last part as you turned in his arms. His mouth quickly landed on yours as he took your lips into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I took some scenes/dialogues from the movies so I take no credit for those!


End file.
